


A Different Kind Of Hero

by KROWRIM (orphan_account)



Series: Heroes of Persona [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Personas, With little stories, big story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KROWRIM
Summary: Akira didn't ask for this. He didn't ask for the ability to summon Personas. He didn't ask to be a hero. He didn't ask to be caught in a battle against a GOD! He just wanted to live a normal life. He did ask for that.





	1. Down With The King Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone in the Phantom Thieves is a hero. And the bad guys are the targets. No Metaverse but there are Personas.

Night Time  
Tokyo  
9:32

On rainy nights like this I always wonder what brings criminals here. What exactly draws them to the city. Is it the people? The business? The money? My bet is on the corruption. This place is littered with it. I don't understand why it's like this or when it became so bad but I do know I have the power to stop it. At least one thug at the time. This isn't my city. Far from it actually.

I was just a small town boy before I got shipped here. The so called greater good got me sent here. At first I hated it. I had no one by my side for the longest time. Now as I leap from building to building following this thug I feel like I was sent here for a greater purpose.

I jump down and throw a knife hitting the wall next to the lowlife causing him to stop and face me.

"Stay back!" He yelled as he pulled out a pistol and pointed it straight at me.

I chuckled under my mask. His hand was shaking and his eyes were filled with fear. So much for being a hitman. He kept his gun pointed at me as he walked out of the alley and running down the street.

I followed and soon after heard a loud roar of a motorcycle in the distance.

"Looks like she found out." I said to myself.

I had to work fast before she showed me up. Again. The man disappeared into the park and I pursued. I jumped over bushes. I jumped from trees. I ran as fast as I could.

BANG BANG BANG!

The man began to shoot at me and had finally landed one on my shoulder. I was pissed mostly because that was my good shoulder. I continued to follow as we entered a clearing. My stomach twisted when I had finally realized that today was the day of the festival.

I ran faster as the man began to push over both people and displays over in a sad attempt to stop me. I simply jumped over them or pushed them into others to help up.

Finally the man stopped and grabbed a young boy. He pointed the gun at his head and I stopped. If I counted correctly he had 2 bullets left. Everyone around us was panicking and the young boy's parents were panicking.

"Any closer and I'll blow his brains out!" The man yelled.

He wasn't lying either. It's not in a Yakuza's nature to lie about this stuff. He cocked back the hammer and pushed it right up against the boy's head.

"Put the gun down." I commanded.

"Like hell! I know who you are. You're Joker! You're not fooling anyone with that costume!"

I looked down at my new uniform and shrugged.

"I like it. I think it's pretty cool." I said.

The man still had the gun on the boy. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw it.

"Look buddy, you don't have to do this. Just come with me and turn yourself in. You're worked for Kaneshiro right? Well he's locked up now. You have no place to go. If you do as I say then you'll serve a few hard years and you'll be back out and living your life." I explained.

"Fuck you! I know what you bastards did to boss! You locked him up in that damn prison!"

"I'm not lying! I mean what I say but right now you're really trying my patience!"

He had a crooked smile as he began to squeeze the trigger.

"Well I tried. Fox!" I called out.

With a light SWOOSH sound the man was thrown into a nearby booth. I turned my attention back to where he was to see a new person in his place checking on the child.

"I meant for you to, I don't know, hold him or something! Not throw him into a friking wooden booth!" I said.

"It worked did it not?" He asked.

He stood there in his blue and white costume and white and red fox mask. A katana was on his back.

"That's, a fair point. Thank God you came when you did. Though I really wished you just held him down." I said.

Fox looked back at the man who was standing among the rumble. His body began to shake as black liquid covered him.

"Oh I see. He's a host for a shadow. My bad." Yusuke apologized.

A blast of lightning struck the man who cried out in pain. Me and Fox covered ourselves. The force was enough to push us back a bit. When we uncovered our eyes the man was no longer standing there. In his place was a large man dressed in gold. 

"He's hosting a Thor?! God dam...." I was unable to finish my comment as the large hammer slammed into me sending me off.

"Joker!"

Fox turned back to the man and grabbed his blade. I, meanwhile, screamed all the way until I landed upon a soft surface. I looked up to see it was a booth selling homemade blankets. The one I landed on was blue and purple. I looked around to see a older woman looking at me scared.

"You made this?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Well I'mma have to buy one of these later. I been meaning to get a new one but I haven't gotten the time."

I stopped when I heard a blast. I looked back at where I once was to see a bolt of lightning coming straight at me. I quickly jumped off of the blanket and grabbed the woman shielding her. The blast hit the blanket where I landed causing it to catch fire.

I released the woman and looked back at the fire.

"Ok maybe not that one." I mumbled turning back to the woman. "Are you ok?"

"Yes. Thank you." 

I nodded and ran back into the action. As I reappeared I quickly jumped to block a blow ment for Yusuke. I lifted my knife to hold the hammer in place as Yusuke backed away.

"Goemon!"

He was surrounded by a large blue flame and soon a large figure was above him. Goemon slammed his large pipe into the shadow. The shadow had blocked it and hit Goemon causing him to disappear.

"Damn." Fox cursed.

"Fox I need you to find the mask!"

Fox focused as his eye turned yellow. I continued to fight off the large warrior.

"On his belt!" Yusuke yelled.

"Got it!"

I backed away and grabbed my mask.

"Arsène!" 

Just like Yusuke I was surrounded by blue flame and came out my own Persona. Arsène blasted out a curse as Yusuke made his way around before summoning Goemon once more.

The two began to attack on both sides. Thor held them off well but the plan wasn't to take them down with our Personas. Me and Fox ran around. As Fox took his position I recalled Arsène. This got Thor's attention.

"Hey there buddy. Wanna give me a lift?" I tunted.

He fished off Goemon and began to charge at me. I pulled out my knife and climbed up on a booth. As he got close I jumped up slashing under his head. He brought his hammer up hitting me and sending me flying up. 

"Arsène!"

Arsène reappeared and slammed Thor up once again giving Yusuke his opening.

"Now!" I called still mid air.

"Begone!"

Fox dashed forward and with one swift motion slashed the mask wide open. The shadow cried out in pain as the black ooze fell from him. I landed grabbing my bleeding shoulder.

"What happened there?" Yusuke asked.

"He shot me on the way here. It's going to hurt in the morning." I told him.

The ooze had cleared and the man himself stood there. Soon he collapsed as a blue butterfly flew from him.

"Looks like Yaldabaoth's influence is gone." Fox said.

I nodded and a small smile formed on my face. It then disappeared when I heard sounds of car engines. Me and Yusuke turned to see three black SUVs park. The doors opened and men poured out. All had either guns or swords.

Me and Yusuke drew our weapons and got in our stance prepared to fight.

"Kaneshiro's men?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah. How many have shadows?"

"Two. There's 18 in all."

"Damnit."

Fox turned to me with a worried look on his face.

"I don't think we can take them all on our own." He said.

I agreed. Luckily I heard a distant engine.

"We won't be on our own." I said.

Just then a large motorcycle appeared and on it was none other than Queen. Makoto Niijima but only we knew that.

"Glad you showed up." Fox said gladly.

"Man I'm just just getting lucky left and right aren't I?" I joked.

Queen stepped off of her bike which disappeared when she did. She joined us and took her stance.

"You got my guy before I could huh?" She asked.

"Well you were taking forever and he ended up in my turf. Plus he's been operating in my turf but happened to live in yours." I pointed out.

"And now you are in my turf." Yusuke added.

"Yes but you like me." I said.

"He likes me to." Makoto argued.

"Yeah but he likes me more."

"Does not."

"Does to!"

"Does not!"

"Does to!"

Finally we both snapped and turned to Yusuke.

"Who do you like more?" We both asked.

"Well due to Queen's standoffish aura I would say I favor Joker." He answered.

Queen swore under her breath and I stuck my tongue out at her. Yusuke shook his head and we all turned back to the men.

"For Kaneshiro!" One yelled.

The men with swords charged first as two of them turned into a Thoth and a Oni. As Yusuke and Makoto ran to met with the attacking men I grabbed ahold of my mask.

"PERSONA!"


	2. Down With The King Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira arrives to Tokyo when his journey begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Issue #2 is out now! Only 50¢ + your soul. Just kidding. Just your soul.

Ever heard of "hero's journey"? Well that's what makes up every heroic tale. First the protagonist is introduced into his familiar world only for the call to adventure to be answered and he/she gets sent down a road of danger and challenge after challenge for their ultimate victory. Yeah this isn't a hero's journey. This is MY journey.

And my journey started at 8:30 A.M. on a train to my home for the next year. I had just woken up to see the beautiful landscape gone and replaced with skyscrapers and busy streets. Not what I'm used to. Then again I wasn't use to murders in my hometown either but that changed a few years back. That's when the world was introduced to the "Heroes" of Inaba. Some even go as far as saying they saved the world.

Since I'm on the subject, these heroes were responsible for not just solving the murders but for also fighting off the bad guys or "shadows" as the media called them. These "shadows" are when a person, usually one with wicked disire or something, is possessed by some weird bug. They then transform into monsters.

These heroes fought them with their own powers and now protect the not-so-small anymore town. 

"Next stop Yogen-jaya. Next stop Yogen-jaya."

I grabbed my bag and stood up. The backstreets of Yogen-jaya weren't all that bad and in a weird way reminded me of home. The people were out walking and there was no traffic. The city air was still there but people had plants out which made up for the filthy trash that laid every few steps.

I was looking for a place called LeBlanc. A cafe from what I understood. I wondered around before finding it hidden in yet another alley adjacent to a second hand shop. As I walked in I was greeted by the nice smell of fresh coffee. The only people in the cafe were a elderly couple and a man looking at a newspaper.

Man: A five letter word for a shell.

Akira: Pearl maybe?

The man looked at me and sighed.

Man: They did say that was today.

He shook his head.

Akira: Are you Sojiro?

Sojiro: Yeah. That's me.

He looked me up and down.

Sojiro: I was wondering what kind of kid you were. So you're him huh?

The elderly couple stood up and paid for their coffee. They left. There was only me and him in the small cafe.

Sojiro: 3 hours for one cup of coffee. Well come on. Let me show you to your room.

We walked upstairs and I stared in awe at the clutter-filled room. It was big yet crowded. There was a work desk covered in old dusty books in one corner. In another was a bed resting on old crates. There was a self filled with books with even more in front of it along with a bike and a dying plant next to it. Then a table with junk spread all around. Finally a couch. That was fine. In the middle of the room was my large cardboard box filled with my personal stuff.

Sojiro: This will be your room.

I said nothing and looked around more.

Sojiro: You look like you want to say something.

Akira: It's big.

Sojiro: Well I'll provide a blanket but the rest is up to you. I got a shop to run....

Akira: That has no customers.

Sojiro: So I won't be able to help. Now I heard everything from your grandparents. They sent you here due to you defending a woman who in turn turned you into the police. Well here's not much better but you have a better opportunity here. So don't go screw it up. Tomorrow I'll take you to Shujin.

Akira: Shujin?

Sojiro: The school you'll be attending. Don't cause too much trouble.

Soon after Sojiro left to attend to costumers downstairs leaving me to my own device. I looked around and sighed.

Akira: It's going to be a long year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay classy until the end folks. And remember, always watch kids around water.


	3. Down With The King Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira helps a injured girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the last chapter and the lazy text box thingy. I figured I'd try it and it did not go well at all. Once again, sorry.

When you think of a hero what's the first think that comes in mind. Go on I'll wait..... Do you got it? You probably imagined some person who's a upstanding citizen with good morals. Or maybe a billionaire who struggles with his identity. Let me ask you another question. Did you imagine a high schooler? Not one that got bit by something. 

A high schooler who got transferred because of something that he didn't do. A high schooler who is branded as a traitor by his old teammates for trying to protect them. A high schooler who has rumors surrounding her about stuff that never happened.

Well that's reality. I know this because I am one. I am a high school student. Not much of a twist considering you probably already knew. The school I go to? Well it's called Shujin. Yeah, Prisoner. Oh the irony.

"Better behave." I recalled Sojiro saying before I left.

I sighed before walking forward through the courtyard. I wasn't paying much attention as people began to mumble and whisper to one another looking at me.

"Is that the delinquent?"  
"He doesn't look that bad."  
"Yeah he's kinda cute."  
"I bet he can beat us all if he felt like it."

I kept my head down and did my best to ignore them. I was doing so good until I bumped into someone. A loud thump and a slight cry of pain. I stumbled a bit before looking down to whoever just fell. Sitting there was girl around my age. She wore a track uniform and her hair could be described in one word. Fluffy.

"Are you ok?" I asked kneeling down.

She was rubbing her head and on her leg was a large bag of soil. I quickly picked it up and set it down next to her before returning to her.

"Thank you." She said.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking. Is your leg ok?" I asked.

"I don't know. It kinda hurts."

I move down to her leg and reached for it. I stopped and looked at her. She nodded and I lifted her pants up. Her leg was brused and it had began to swell.

"Oh my God." I let out.

"How does it look?" She asked.

"Uh, you should go to the nurse's. I can take you."

As I helped her up everyone began to talk once again.

"Did you see that? He helped her."  
"Yeah but he also knocked her down."  
"He's probably just trying to hit on her."

I grew angry but ignore them as we entered the school. We walked through the halls with eyes following us but we didn't bother paying them mind. I didn't care and she was probably too much in pain to notice.

"What's going on here?"

We both looked up to see a man looking at us. He was large and wore a white T-shirt and gym pants. I didn't know it at the time but this man would become one of my worse enemies. I couldn't have possibly figured that out with the wide smile he wore.

"Mr. Kamoshida. We were just heading to the nurse's office. I hurt my leg." The girl spoke.

I nodded in agreement and the man walked over to us.

"And who are you?" He stopped and looked at me. "Oh. You're that new transfer student. The one with a record."

The girl gasped quietly and looked at me.

"I'm Akira Kurusu." I said.

"Yeah I know you. Are you responsible for this?" The man asked.

I hesitated before answering.

"Ye...."

"No he wasn't. It was my fault. I wasn't paying attention and fell over. He helped me." The girl quickly interrupted.

I was surprised but said nothing.

"I see." The man was skeptical but shook his head. "Go on ahead."

I nodded and we walked away.  
\----  
When we arrived we found ourselves alone. The nurse was out. I walked the girl over to the bed and helped her get up before heading to find some wrap. It was too quiet for my liking so I tried to make some small talk.

"Thanks for defending me back there." I said.

"Well you did help me. So you're Akira Kurusu right?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am. Call me whatever though." I said not paying much mind to how calm she was.

"What about Aki?"

I found myself blushing at the nickname before finally finding the wrap. I returned to her and began to warp it.

"That's fine. And what can I call you ma'am?" I asked.

"Haru is fine."

I finished up my work and smiled at her.

"Now you're back to being one piece." My smile them turned to a smirk as I looked down. "You're kinda cute from this angle."

Ok I'll admit, I'm a flirt. And apparently it worked because she blushed and looked away. I laughed and the door opened. We both looked to see a woman walk in. She wore a doctor's coat and had a very punk rock vide to her.

"Oh. I didn't expect visitors this early." She said.

She walked over and I stood up. She took my seat and examined my handiwork.

"Not bad kid. Paint me impressed." She said.

"Thank you. I learned a bit about medical practice back home. My grandpa is a doctor." I explained.

The nurse smiled at me and returned to the girl.

"Well you can rest here." She then turned back to me. "You should go to class." 

I nodded and began to walk to the door. I stopped long enough to turn and wave at Haru.

"Til we meet again my fluffy haired empress!" I said dramatically.

I laughed and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment your thoughts on the chapter or maybe I can make it more enjoyable for you guys. Well I hope I see you all next time. Stay classy folks and remember, you're the best.


	4. Down With The King Pt. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira meets his class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back.

Akira entered the faculty office where he found a older woman sitting and waiting. She wore a yellow shirt and a skirt. She looked much more tired than she should be and her hair was a bit of a wreck. Akira had to admit though, she was cute.

"Hello ma'am. I'm looking for my teacher." Akira spoke.

The teacher turned her attention from her papers to him and smiled.

"I'm guessing you're Akira Kurusu. I'm Sadayo Kawakami. I'll be your homeroom teacher." She said.

She stood up and reached her hand out. Akira looked at it before shaking it.

"Well I guess you want to get to your class now huh? Come on I'll show you where it is and introduce you to the class." 

Kawakami grabbed her folder and the two left. Moments later Akira was standing outside of his new class waiting for Kawakami to call him in. He was looking at his phone where he read the news. A train was derailed due to unknown reasons. As Akira's eyes scanned the photo he saw that the train was derailed and slammed into the wall. 

"Damn. That looks rough." He said.

Akira was about to close the app but stopped when he noticed something. On the train he saw what looked like a hand print on the window. It wasn't red like blood. It was black.

"Mr. Kurusu."

Akira was snapped out of his thoughts by his teacher. He quickly closed his app and locked his phone before walking in the classroom. As soon as he did the whispers began.

"That's the criminal."  
"He's in this class?!"  
"Do you think he has a knife."  
"Didn't he push that girl down this morning?"

Akira didn't meet eyes with anyone.

"Class this is Akira Kurusu. I expect you all to treat him with respect and welcome him to our school." Ms. Kawakami announced.

She looked at Akira to see if he wanted to say something.

"Uh, I hope we can all get along." He said nervously.

"Very well. Kurusu you will sit over there behind Takamaki. Takamaki raise your hand."

Akira caught a glimpse of a hand shooting up. He made eye contact with the blonde girl who gave him a warm smile.

'Man I just get to keep meeting such beautiful girls. Maybe this isn't so bad after all.' He thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but I just wanted to update this story even if it is a little.


End file.
